1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a quick charge control apparatus for an electric vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an electric vehicle quick charge control apparatus that can determine charging status based on SOC (status of charge) information transmitted from the quick charger, and at the same time, can provide dual stability for the control of quick charging of a battery by determining charging status of the battery with reference to detection voltage detected by a voltage detector.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle refers to a car which runs using electricity. The electric vehicle generally can be categorized into two types, i.e., one is a pure electric vehicle (Battery Powered Electric Vehicle) and the other is a hybrid electric vehicle (Hybrid Electric Vehicle). The pure electric vehicle uses only electricity to run, which is generally called as an electric vehicle. The hybrid electric vehicle uses both electricity and fossil fuel to run. The electric vehicle is provided with a battery for supplying electricity for driving. In particular, in the case of the plug-in type hybrid electric vehicle among the pure electric vehicle and the hybrid electric vehicle, the battery is charged by the current supplied from the external power source to drive the electric motor.
Methods to charge an electric vehicle can be categorized into quick charging and slow charging. In the case of quick charging, the battery is charged by the direct current supplied from the charger. In the case of slow charging, the battery is charged by the alternating current supplied from the charger. Therefore, the charger used in the quick charging is called a quick charger or a direct current charger, and the charger used in the slow charging is called a slow charge or an alternating current charger.
The slow charging is performed in such way that the battery of the electric vehicle is charged by supplying an alternating current 220V to the electric vehicle via a cable connected to the charger, where an approximately 3 kW charger mounted on the vehicle converts the applied alternating current 220V to the direct current to charge the battery. The slow charging generally takes 8˜10 hours depending on the battery capacity, where a charger having a power capacity of about 6˜7 kW is mainly installed.
The quick charging is performed in such way that the charger receives three-phase alternating current 380V while exchanging control signals with the vehicle, convert the alternating current into the direct current, and variably supplies the direct current 100˜550V to charge the battery of the electric vehicle. The quick charging is a high-pressure and high-capacity charging method that consumes less time. In general, a 50 kW class charger is installed, because the charger is required to supply direct current electric power having high capacity.
In the case of quick charging, as a high-capacity DC power is supplied for charging the battery, the charging voltage and current are required to be monitored in real time for preventing overcharge and undercharge, thereby to properly control the battery charge.